UN TIPO RARO DE AMANTES
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: ok, por favor, no me maten, pero es que no he visto un solo fic de esta pareja antes! tenia que traducirlo! T0T ustedes solo lean si?...y por favor no me maten TT KakashixKabuto


OK, OK, ESTA ES UNA TRADUCCION, NO ES MIO, SOLO LO HICE PORQUE NO HAY NINGUN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA EN ESPAÑOL….TAL VEZ SI ME ANIMO (Y GRACIAS A QUE YA ME PASARON UN EXELENTE TRADUCCTOR) ME ANIME A TRADUCIR MAS FIC, POR EL MOMENTO, DISFRUTEN! XD

Un tipo raro de amantes

No posea nada y simplemente es para la diversión

-----------------------------------------

" Hm... " fue el único sonido que rasgo el silencio.

El Jounin de cabellos plateados se volvió para mirar fijamente al muchacho más joven que había cruzado sus brazos y había estado dando de puntapiés a cualquier basura del camino. Cuando lo vio poner cara de impaciencia le recordó demasiado a un niño.

"Qué ?"

Kabuto volteo a verlo al sentir la mirada fija de Kakashi en su espalda, y el solo se rió entre dientes.

"pareces 5 año mas viejo cuando haces pucheros… ".

La cara de Kabuto endureció ligeramente.

" Yo no hago pucheros… ".

Kakashi agitó su cabeza e intento recordar cómo él había terminado de niñera de ese traidor. Oh sí!. Esa Godaime loca había permitido al muchacho resguardarse en Konoha pero sólo si él estuviera bajo el ojo vigilante de Kakashi…. Oh cómo odió a esa mujer….

A veces también maldecía a Orochimaru porque principalmente era por el que tenía que aguantar al estudiante de medicina malcriado….

Pero tenía que admitir algo del muchacho, era … era divertido hablar con el por la noche y tarde.

" Eh, tarado… ".

Kabuto habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

" Eres un pequeño egoísta, porque no me dejas ni pensar en paz?

Se volteo para verlo.

¿" quieres dan un paseo "?

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces, Ellos habían estado esperando por Anko y Genma para salir pero había estado esperándolos por una eternamente aburrida hora…

Efectivamente".

Ellos empezaron a caminar, los dos iban en un profundo silencio, al momento de girar la esquina, Anko y Genma llegaban, o para ser específicos, Anko arrastraba a Genma por la oreja y este juraba que le ella quería arrancarle un pedazo.

" Bien, bien que es lo que tenemos aquí…? " la chuinin alzo una ceja al ver a los dos hombres que se retiraban sin haberlos notado.

" OW! Déjame ir mujer! " Genma gimoteó prácticamente, así que Anko le permitió irse e hizo un gesto indicando a quienes iban caminando despacio.

" que..?" Preguntó, mientras se encogía de hombros. Anko bufo molesta ante de saltar a un tejado para espiar a el dueto…. Genma miraba sus opciones. Seguir a la Jounin loca para espiar a dos personas que fácilmente lo matarían si era descubierto o ir casa y ver tv hasta quedarse dormido…. Tv-espiar, Tv-espiar….decidió que debía mantener un ojo sobre ella y tal vez después podría disuadirla para salir a divertirse a algún lado.

" Hm.. "

Kabuto murmuró apenas audiblemente mientras miraba de soslayo al Jounin otra vez. A el no le molestó el tener a Kakashi como celador de cárcel porque el…..el estaba verdaderamente enamorado del copia-nin. Desde el día en que ellos habían luchado en el cuarto del hospital.

Qué "?

Kakashi preguntó mirándolo. Kabuto sintió el calor invadiendo su rostro, se maldijo a si mismo por ese desliz, mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada, levemente sonrojado.

" Nada.."

" Uh-huh... "

Kakashi se encogió de hombros mientras frotaba su nariz para luego sentarse en una colina cercana al área de entrenamiento de los mas jóvenes. El estudiante de medicina se sentó a su lado, todavía nervioso...

" Aww ...son tan dulces… " Anko dijo suspirando descansando contra el leño de entrenamiento.

" quienes son dulces? " pregunto Genma tranquilamente pero la respuesta de Anko lo sorprendió muchísimo.

" Ellos ...están enamorados…. es tan dulce que hasta enferman… " Gracias al tic en su cara, logro que la mujer nin se riera. Genma rodó sus ojos y dio un tirón en la camisa a la muchacha loca.

Kakashi miraba al estudiante de medicina que parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos. Unas cuerdas de pelo se cayeron encima de sus ojos y no había notado. El los retiro delicadamente con sus dedos. Kabuto pestañeó y lo miro, luego se…..sonrojo? eso lo tomo por sorpresa….así que quiso averiguar mas.

"pasa algo malo Kabuto-kun…?" él ronroneó suavemente, apoyándose en el pasto para acercarse mas hacia el nin más pequeño. La cara de Kabuto ardió y él retrocedió rápidamente...

" N-nada ...nada ". él pobre peliplateado estaba tratando de ganar tiempo mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo.

" Oh realmente "? era tan fácil leer en su rostro lo que pasaba, Kakashi adoro ese contrate de la pálida piel con el rojo que afloraba en sus mejillas, sus dedos se deslizaron, acariciándolo ligeramente a través de sus pantalones. Kabuto brinco, eso le había gustado pero también lo había confundido demasiado.

"deberíamos de ir a ver si Toothpick(Genma) y Psycho (Anko) está esperándonos ". él dijo rápidamente y empezó a caminar alejándose de el, pero Kakashi saltó y agarró su muñeca.

"Maldición, es muy probable que Kakashi nos mate si nos descubre… ". digo Genma después de meditar lo que estaba mirando. Anko agitó su cabeza. Pero se sorprendió mas cuando lo volvió a escuchar.

" 70 dólares dicen que Kabuto no quiere nada con Kakashi…

...hecho ".

De regreso con la pequeña avecilla atrapada por el ninja malo. (adoro esa frace xD)

Kabuto estaba mirando fijamente a Kakashi, espantado, Kakashi sonrió, mientras apretaba su asimiento en Kabuto.

" déjame ir, demonios! "

Kabuto giró su pie alrededor en un esfuerzo por distraerlo. Pero el otro nin cogio su pie y lo empuja retroceden un pedazo. Kabuto gruñó calladamente y mas rápidamente hizo otro movimiento, pero Kakashi se agachó y Kabuto tropezó a caerse la colina, cuando Kakashi agarró su brazo. Los dos rodaron abajo en la colina antes de detenerse, muy abajo ya.

" Ow.. " Kabuto gimió intentando levantarse. él pestañeó y su rostro se lleno de un color rojo luminoso.

Kakashi estaba arriba de él, para ser específicos, estaba SOBRE el, ENTRE sus piernas y DEMASIADO cerca….oh Kami, acaso lo odiaba tanto?.

El Shinobi antes dicho parpadeo un par de veces también, antes de reírse entre dientes mientras bajaba su mascara.

Él es ...wow.. los pensamientos de Kabuto se esfumaron ante esa visión, no era capaz de hablar o moverse.

" que es lo que tanto me ves? " Kakashi arqueó una ceja, mientras sonreía afectadamente. Ese rubor..

Kabuto frunció el ceño se apoyo en el suelo y besó la oreja de Kakashi, mientras la mordía ligeramente. Kakashi parpadeo, mientras mirando hacia abajo de él.

El estudiante de medicina sonrió, mientras apoyándose atrás en el césped. la luz de la luna cogió sus gafases que enmascaran sus ojos.

" Kabuto.. " dijo suavemente.

¿" Hm..?"

El copia-nin se apoyó abajo capturar sus labios en un beso pequeño. El estudiante de medicina pestañeó varios tiempos antes de devolver el beso despacio.

La boca de Genma alcanzo el suelo, mientras Anko se carcajeo alegremente al pensar en el dinero que había conseguido.

" no lo puedo creer..."

" Creelo". Anko sonrió afectadamente.

" Kakashi.. " Kabuto abrió la boca suavemente cuando el hombre más viejo mordió su garganta. Estaba completamente despierto y podía sentir algo duro apretando contra el….si, Kakashi estaba mas despierto que el…

" Nn ..si? "? fue la respuesta mascullada.

" D-detente.."

" Qué..."? pero el ninja copia no pudo terminar su queja, ya que fue cortado por alguien mas

¡" Oh my god……….! "

Los dos voltearon a tiempo para ver a Sakura caer como tronco, haciendo un ruido sordo. Naruto estaba mirando fijamente a su maestro y al otro ninja con una cara de susto tal que anunciaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, un silencio se dio y solo se escucho una cosa más.

"Maldición... "Kabuto gimió.

Y Naruto jamás vio a Kakashi-sensei correr mas rápido que esa ocasión, claro, todavía tomando en cuenta que llevaba a alguien en brazos….

------------------------------------------------------

El extremo parte uno. RxR si usted quiere segundo capítulo.

A MI ME FACINO, DEJEN UN REVIEW SI? ASI SE LOS MANDO A LA AUTORA Y ELLA HACE UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, NO ME MATEN POR ESTO…!!! XD


End file.
